futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Kashimir (World War III)
W The Republic of Kashmir (Urdu: کشمیر جمہوریہ, Punjabi: ਕਸ਼ਮੀਰ ਗਣਰਾਜ/خسمرا عنرجا, Hindi: कश्मीर गणराज्य) is a country located in South Asia. It is currently in the Himalayan mountain region, and is bordered by India to the south, China to the north and Pakistan to the west. The region of Kashimir was historically part of the Mughal Empire, Sikh Empire, British Raj and later quarreled over by India and Pakistan. Kashmiri nationalists declared independence from both Pakistan and India. During World War III, with all of the other great powers at war, India and Pakistan once more used this as an opportunity to make their moves, each government calling it their "last opportunity". Despite making successful moves and gains, it is the Kashmiri nationalists in the end who emerged victorious, under Chinese and Russian support. While the Persian government stated its support for Pakistan, it could not support it much with military supplies as the Persian government was busy fighting the Saudi invasion. The Russian and Chinese support for the Kashmiri nationalists had initially soured political relations between India and Pakistan and China and Russia. The Pakistani and Indian militaries as a result, made significant preparations for an invasion of China, Tibet in particular. Pakistani and Indian troops began amassing near the northern borders with China. The Russian and Chinese embassies in both India and Pakistan were ransacked. But Pakistan later retracted after heated debates between politicians in parliament, seeing China victorious out of the North Korean invasion, two major powers now formed the support for Kashmir, the Pakistani government relinquished its claims, and recognized Kashmiri independence. In addition, the Pakistani government ordered its military to gun down those ransacking the Chinese and Russian embassies, and offered a place of political refuge for victims of ransacking and rioting in India. The United Kingdom and the United States, fervent allies of India with large Indian and Pakistani overseas expatriates, had adopted a partially isolationist foreign policy, therefore, the Indian and Pakistani militaries had no choice but to withdraw. Both governments relinquished their claims to Kashmir. However, India did receive some support from the U.S. and the U.K., mostly from Indian-Americans and British Indians. Military Kashmir is currently considered a Persian puppet state, as Persia supplies Kashmir with most of its defense supplies. Yet, the Kashmiri military is still considered a developing military, as militancy remains a rampant problem in Kashmir. The Kashmiri National Forces is the current military force the Republic of Kashmir. It consists of the Land Forces and the Aerial Forces. Kashmir is a landlocked country and does have a Navy. Beginning in 2105, the Kashmiri military has been making strides in updating its equipment and technology. It purchased its first hacking device from the Persian government in 2106. Culture Like India, Kashmir is culturally diverse, but has three main faiths consist of its religious culture, they are: Islam, Hinduism and Sikhism, considered the de facto state religions. Its national language is Kashmiri, and has four official languages, they are Urdu, Punjabi, Hindi and English. The Constitution of Kashmir is written in not only Kashmiri, but also Urdu and Punjabi, while English is used in business and education. Kashmiri English is considered based on British English. Category:Kashmir Category:22nd Century and On